


Shine Bright

by GabyElle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: One of the most romantic thing to do is to star gaze with your significant other, that wasn't the case for Yuuri Katsuki. Forever alone and never once been in a relationship, Yuuri is starting to give up the idea of dating and simply focus on his skating career. But when his skating idol, Victor Nikiforov, makes a stunning appearance before him. Yuuri is starting to develop certainty with his feelings towards the Russian lad, or how he feels having him watch the starry sky with Yuuri together in the onsen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A simple Victuri fic I decided to write for the fun of it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D

As long as Yuuri could remember, he dreamed to star gaze with that special someone. His mother once told him, that watching the stars under the cloudless sky with the person you treasure the most, makes the best memory. It’s only you and the person alone, away from everything around you, the city, the lifestyle just you and that person in your own little world.

Yuuri never forget those words uttered by his mother and kept close to his mind and heart. It took him awhile until he developed feelings for Yuuko. Yuuko is a good friend, despite the two year age difference, they shared something in common, skating.

But it only proved too late five years later, when he returned home from Detroit, Yuuko has a little family on her own. Takeshi Nishigori, another friend from his childhood, he wasn't exactly the nicest person towards Yuuri unlike Yuuko. He remembered the times when Takeshi often teased him over the littlest thing. Over the period of time, Takeshi grew up to be a supportive friend.

Maybe on Yuuri's part had been a little too late, he should have confessed to Yuuko from the start before leaving to Detroit, but reflecting back it's no point crying over spilled milk. He could always find someone like Yuuko.

Though he had doubts thinking about it at his age, he had been so focused with his skating career that he forgotten how to live his life after graduating from college.

After that disappointing lost at the Grand Prix Finals, returning home to Japan with his friends and family is the only comfort he needs. The idea of retiring was strongly implanted in his thoughts.

That was until a few days later, his dreams became a long life reality. His long-time skating idol, Victor Nikiforov stood before him, naked, proclaiming him to be his coach.

Waking up to that revelation seems like a dream at first, but waking up the following day with Victor actually being in his house was far more than a dream itself.

Victor’s coaching did put a lot of input on Yuuri, he definitely learned a few things from him.

Not to mention, watching Victor skate right before Yuuri’s eyes. It’s mesmerizing, he’s literally dancing on ice, ironic to even say that when Yuuri has been watching him throughout his skating career just like any other fan during the competition watching from the bleachers and on the screens of their TV and computers.

But this is different, without the spotlight, the cameras, the screaming spectators, not even the music. Just the sound of the blades sliding across the ice in the quiet rink. This is Yuuri having the front row seat watching Victor skating, live and real.

With his arms folded, head laid on top of it, Yuuri watched in a daze like state, like a magical dream.

“And that’s how you do it. You think you could do that, Yuuri?,” asked Victor.

Yuuri was spaced out before getting his conscious back, “Y-Yea,”

Victor smiled, “Sure, it would be no problem for you. After all, you did skate my skating program,”

Yuuri blushed instantly.

Victor’s coaching was tough and certainly not making things easy for Yuuri. He wondered if that’s how the training was in Russia.

“You’re too stiff, Yuuri,” Victor explained and his hands casually placed on Yuuri’s hip, surprising the young skater.

“Relax,” the Russian male purred close to Yuuri’s ear, “Angle your body like this,” he stated curving Yuuri’s body with his hand on his hip.

Warmth surged within Yuuri instantly, his throat suddenly tighten unable to gulp. He’s clearly overreacting, he must calm down.

“Your hand should be like this. Imagine yourself like a bird, have you ever seen swan lake? It’s a beautiful performance,” continued Victor with his large hand held on top of Yuuri’s.

“No,” Yuuri could only utter a single word.

“You should. Have you heard the tale ‘The Ugly Duckling’ then?,” he asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri croaked, somehow able to find his voice.

“You’re that duckling, Yuuri. But you will transform yourself into a swan,” his deep velvet voice was close against Yuuri, his hand slid down leaving Yuuri’s hand to his arm, just like the first night he came to Hasetsu, such gentleness leaving goosebumps down it’s wake, tiny hairs stood on it’s end until finally reached his shoulder, then emptiness bringing his warmth with it.

“Shouldn’t be a problem, right?,”

How is Yuuri even sweating in this cold interior building? He could feel a thin layer of sweat forming from his forehead, the clothes he’s wearing suddenly felt a little too hot, like he needed to take his coat off from that heated intensity earlier.

“Is there a problem, Yuuri? Perhaps, you need me to demonstrate again?,” the Russian male questioned.

Yuuri spluttered, “No need for that. I can handle myself,”

* * *

His body cried exhaustion upon nightfall, slumping on the table his stomach growled lowly. At this moment, Yuuri craves for katsudon which is not fair because Victor is eating his personal katsudon bowl in front of him.

As if the delicious smell isn’t tempting enough, watching Victor taking a bite of the crispy pork cutlet made his mouth water.

Perhaps Victor won’t notice if he steals a little from his bowl, just a small piece of that pork cutlet…,

“Yuuri…,” Victor called his name softly, smacking Yuuri’s extended hand with the chopstick. “Didn’t we agree that you’ll get to eat katsudon after winning the Grand Prix Finals?,”

He couldn’t help himself but whine, “Just a bite, please Victor?,”

“We agreed to the terms. That’s the duty as your coach,”

Yuuri hid his face from Victor by placing his forehead against his folded arms making inaudible noises.

***

It was one of those nights that Yuuri slept peacefully, all that training contributed that tiredness from his body, the moment his body hit the bed, sleep overtook him instantly.

And obviously, he dreamt.

He’s on ice, alone. Yuuri prefered it that way, where his mind and skating worked together in a perfect harmony, no pressure whatsoever.

His eyes was closed the entire time, letting every part of his body move fluidly. Completely focus that Yuuri failed to realize a presence sneaking up behind him.

Hands clasped together while he was pulled back by the hip. Then another hand shielded his eyes despite having them closed.

“May I join you?,” a deep seductive voice breathed next to his ear.

Yuuri stiffened.

“Why did you stop?,” he asked. “Dance with me,”

Yuuri’s companion guided him, with his much larger hand engulfed Yuuri’s, releasing his other hand that was concealing his face. Not even hesitating one bit, when he twirled Yuuri smoothly.

Yuuri witnessed what’s in front of him, Victor, donning one of his signature costumes that made him looked like a real life prince with baring his toned chest, how the pink and purple contrast fits Victor perfectly causing Yuuri to lightly blush.

There’s no way Yuuri himself should compare to Victor, because he is a breathing living beauty legend, almost like a God.

Victor still had his hand out, without a word, inviting Yuuri to join him.

And Yuuri accepted wordless.

They’re a complete in sync with each other, a perfect pair. If there’s a possible chance that Victor and Yuuri would be paired together for a skating duet, the entire world will see how compatible they are. Almost like a couple.

Their stance remained stilled, and Yuuri was feeling out of breath. Sweat began to form itself, though Yuuri was panting, Victor on the other hand didn’t let out a single breath from his lips, like he learned how to control his breathing.  From up close, Yuuri also noticed how the colour of Victor’s blue eyes had become outstandingly bright, it wasn’t this obvious before.

Remaining still, with their warm hands held together, with Yuuri’s free hand placed around Victor’s shoulder and Victor’s placed on Yuuri’s hipbone.

The pose almost similar to ballroom dancing.

Yuuri trying to regain his breath, and something unexpected happened. A bold action that caught Yuuri off guard, Victor pulled him and their mouths collided.

He was kissing Yuuri.

It’s so shocking that it made Yuuri woke up, breathless. His heart pounding through his ears, his room felt warm and stuffy.

That dream felt all too real. His fingers brushed lightly across his lips, Yuuri swore he felt his lips tingled like he really had been kissed by Victor.

***

Yuuri didn’t dare to come out from his room after that, an action so childish. But he can’t seem to shake the thoughts off over the dream kiss. When Victor called for him outside his room, he nearly jumped off his bed and simply lied that his has food poisoning and can’t make it for training. Luckily, Victor brought the lie.

Wasn’t sure how long he stayed cooped up in his room. The only time he did when his stomach growled for food.

“Yuuri!,” Minako called out to him, upon seeing Yuuri stepping foot at the main lobby and as usual, she’s drunk.

But he ignored her calling and peeked around the house looking for Victor, hopefully Yuuri won’t get lectured from missing out practice today.

“If you’re looking for Victor, you just missed him. He went out, didn’t state where he’s going though,” she answered.

That set a sense of relief for Yuuri.

Minako eyed him, “Victor mentioned that you’re having food poisoning, but you seem to be looking fine,”   

“The meds worked and napping contribute to my recovery,” he lied.

“Or are you trying to avoid Victor?,”

“I wasn’t trying to avoid him!,” Yuuri said a little too loudly, his high pitched voice gave away.

“Yuuri! Could you come in here for a minute?,” his mother’s voice called from a distance which serves as a saving grace to avoid Minako.

Yuuri witness his mother getting preoccupied, carrying items as she walked back and forth like she’s in a hurry. Her face showed relief when Yuuri showed up.

“I could use your help, Yuuri. We need to set preparations for tonight’s star gazing. Apparently, what I heard from the news tonight there would be a large numbers of stars lit up across the sky which you can view from a naked eye alone. So we’re expecting a large group of people coming to the bath house tonight,” his mother explained.

There’s no denying it for sure, the Katsuki family bath house serves as a perfect hotspot for star gazing event like this. An once in awhile occurrence, people coming from all corners of the world will be coming to Hasetsu just for this.

“I’m sorry you had to do this. I know you have to practice your figure skating routine,”

“Don’t worry about it, Mum. It’s just one day of skipping practice. Besides, we’re going to bring in a lot of guests tonight,” Yuuri assured her.

For the rest of the evening, Yuuri helped around the bath house. With the cleaning and the arranging, it definitely took his mind off about practice and of course the dream about Victor. Yuuri was already well-spent by the end of the day, the sun has already starting to set, and soon enough the bath house will be crowded with guests. He decided to take a rest by putting his head on the table at the lounge but ended up falling asleep in the process.

* * *

Yuuri awoken moments later, in a drowsy state of mind and the odd poking sensation at the side of his cheek. Blinking his tired eyes, he caught glimpse of silver and if it isn’t obvious enough it’s Victor that sat in front of his view.

“Victor?,” Yuuri called out to him sleepily, while he continued poking his cheek.

“Ah…, the little pork cutlet has woken up,” his voice slurred.

The tone of his voice puzzled Yuuri who by now his eyes are fully awake, noticing the obvious blush on his cheeks. “Are you drunk?,”

“No…Yes…Maybe a little…,”

“You’ve been drinking?,”

“Hey now! You have no right to be angry at me, especially when you skipped practice and left me all alone drowning my sorrow with beer,” Victor defended his actions.

“Sorry,” Yuuri could only mumbled.

“And not only that…,” he continued, with his droopy eyes. “You didn’t even tell me that today is a very important event here in Hasetsu!,”

Yuuri blinked once, “Which is…?,”

“The star gazing event that's happening tonight!,”

“Oh. How did you find that out?,”

“Your parents… and Minako....,” Victor continued to slurred.

“Right. Sorry again,”

Victor was pouting at this point, “You’ll watch the stars with me, right?,”

How is it that Yuuri doesn’t have the courage to say no with that facial expression.

***

“Victor…, you’re heavy…,” Yuuri grunted, supporting Victor on his shoulder and his balance climbing up the stair to his room with his weight laying all on him.

“I don’t want to go to my room…,” he continued to slur with his words.

Until Yuuri finally said yes accepting Victor’s request to watch the stars later that night, got him to finally listen. In fact, Victor cheered like a little child, hard to believe when he’s a twenty-seven year old man.

But when Yuuri propose to bring him up to his room, he whined again and that’s what it leaded up to right now,

“I want to drink more sake! Yuuri, sake!,”

“Victor, you’ll get more sake,”

“Really?,”

“Yeah, really,”

“Kanpai!!,” Victor cheered with much joy.

After much effort, Yuuri finally made it to Victor’s room. His feet wobbled at the very last minute and his feet stumbled giving away the weight falling bringing Victor along with him. But luckily for Yuuri, the bed was directly in front of him, and ended up plopping on the soft mattress.

Yuuri huffed once, placing Victor on his bed, putting his arms and legs properly. He was about done and was heading out from the room, when Yuuri felt a sudden tug on his wrist at first then followed by the rest of his body being pulled and he fell back to the bed.

He was laid next to the passed out Russian, only thing is, Victor is awake. Flushed from the alcohol consumption, but awake.

“Where do you think you’re going?,” he asked ever so softly.

An action that caught Yuuri by surprise, “W-Weren’t you drunk?,”

“I don’t get drunk that easily,” Victor added further while his fingers casually stroke Yuuri’s soft delicate skin. That caused his breath hitched. “Why are you avoiding me, Yuuri?,” he murmured.

“I wasn’t,” Yuuri denied.

“You’re a terrible liar,” he trailed on, his fingers now brushing against Yuuri’s lips and his gaze remained locked. “I want to kiss you so bad…,” he continued on.

Just like his dream was the first thing that Yuuri thought of when Victor uttered those words. Another part of him was thinking, that he’s simply hearing things and Victor was very drunk. All these excuses going through his head.

But when Victor began to inch closer to him, his heart rate spike and another thought dreaded, Victor is seriously going to kiss him. Instinctively, Yuuri had his eyes closed and simply just accepted his fate.

He waited, and waited. Nothing but a sudden weight on his chest. Yuuri took the chance to boldly take a peek, but the only thing he laid his eyes on was sleeping Victor against his chest, snoring lightly.

Yuuri could only sigh, both relief and displeasure. For one, he’s glad that Victor didn’t kiss him. But why on the other hand, is he feeling disappointed about it?

* * *

The Hasestsu onsen was now finally closed after a long day. As expected, a large crowd come and go just for tonight, the response was successful and it seems the visitors really had a fun time based on their smiles alone, some even came up to Yuuri complimenting about the place and planned on coming back to Hasetsu just for their bath house, in return Yuuri thanked them for such kind words. Helping his family with the onsen tonight made Yuuri felt good about himself. After working up and down, the tiredness began to creep up on him, Yuuri could use a bath.

So he gave himself one as a reward, soaking himself in the warm waters alone feeling completely relaxed and content.

That is until when he leaned his head back and opened his eyes, his gaze locked upon the starry sky. Unfortunately, Yuuri had to be looking with his naked eyes without his glasses, but he could really see the blurry speck of the stars in the sky.

He wondered, when was the last time he seen the sky so beautiful?

Back in Detroit, surrounded with the bustling city and high rise skyscrapers he couldn’t get that chance to witness the stars in the sky. There is no place like home, like the saying goes. Somehow, he missed looking at this sight.

“So this is the sight everyone has been talking about?,” Victor asked out of the blue.

His voice shocked Yuuri causing him to jerked and nearly jumped out from the water. “When did you get in?,” he asked aloud.

“Just a second ago. You didn’t hear me come in?,”

Yuuri simply shook his head. Victor was seated next to him, obviously naked like the first night he came to him proclaiming to be his coach. Which when he think about it, still surreal.

Then, silence ensures. And somehow it felt awkward, Yuuri silently peek up at him. Victor looked better now, more awake and sober. Showing no signs of drunkenness like how he was hours ago.

“Um…, sorry on missing out practice today. I don’t usually do that,” Yuuri began.

“It’s alright. You will redeem yourself when you win the Grand Prix Final,” Victor smiled.

Apparently, that added more pressure for him. Yuuri can only sighed.

“You don’t get this kind of view back in St.Petersburg,” Victor continued. “I’ll surely miss it here once the season is over,”

Once the season is over. Of course, Victor would only be here temporary, if he fail to qualify for the Grand Prix Final, it’s going to be a waste of Victor’s time, spending all his effort coming all the way from Russia, not only that skipping a season just so he can coach him. But, if he wins…, what would the future be like with Victor?

“So tell me, what makes this day special?,” Victor asked again.

“Well it’s no folktales or anything, but my Mum used to tell me that watching the stars at night with the person whom you consider special and treasure the most makes the moment even more precious,” he explained shyly.

“Oh, is that so?,” Victor questioned.

Yuuri simply nod in return then averted his gaze away from Victor, blush filled his cheeks.

And it simply dawned to Yuuri that Victor is actually seated next to him, with him together, watching the stars together.

Is Victor the person he cherished the most? All those times, he’s been wishing to watch the stars with someone. Victor is the one.

“Yuuri, look!,” pointed Victor towards the sky.

He looked up and what he witnessed was a definite first. A shooting star flashed across the sky, and it’s not just a single shooting star, but tens!

“What are you waiting for? This is your chance to make a wish. Close your eyes!,”

Yuuri immediately closed his eyes, and made his wish silently and by his heart.

The moment he closed his eyes, his mind went completely blank. What should he even wished for? To win gold for the Grand Prix Final? Sounds cliche thinking about it. Perhaps about Victor? Speaking of Victor, what would his wish be?

He was completely absorbed into his own personal thoughts that he felt a feathery light brush against the corner of his lips made his eyes snapped open.

At the same time, Victor quickly pulled away from him. Not sure if Yuuri was simply imagining things or the heat from the onsen but, is Victor blushing?

Instinctively, his fingers touched his lips the lingering sensation remained.

“Sorry,” Victor began. “I was being too direct, I just couldn’t help myself… But… sorry,”  

Victor clearly embarrassed by his actions and Yuuri had to do something about it.

So he hastily reached out and took Victor’s face and bringing his face down to him and their lips touched.

An action surprised Victor to the point he couldn’t even react, his little pork cutlet is kissing him. But Yuuri was quick to pull away before Victor could respond by kissing him back.

This time Yuuri is the one feeling shy, looking away from Victor, “It’s only fair that I kissed you back, right?,” he simply said.

His response stunned Victor, and caused him to laugh. “Yuuri Katsuki, you are full of surprises,”

“D-Don’t make fun of me!,” Yuuri retorted back.

Victor moved closer to him, “So…, do you consider me your special one?,”

“Maybe…,”

He sensed Yuuri’s uneasiness and decided to stop putting his arm around his shoulder. “My cute little katsudon,”

“Victor…,” he grumbled lightly.

“Shall I make you better by kissing you again?,”

A wordless reply from Yuuri had already proved that Victor had won against him. And he proceeded to draped his arm around his shoulders bringing him close.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you only if you ask nicely,” he nuzzled against Yuuri. “But I am curious though, what did you wished for?,”

“It's a secret. You just have to wait and find out if it comes true,” Yuuri teased back.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : If you like follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
